recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Feijoada I
Description Brazilian black bean and meat stew Ingredients Beans * 2 lb dried black beans picked over * ¼ cup olive oil * 1 large Spanish onion chopped * ¼ cup chopped fresh garlic * 4 bay leaves * 12 cups water * 2 ham hocks Adobo * ¼ cup ground cumin * ¼ cup ground coriander * ¼ cup kosher salt * 2 tbsp ground cayenne pepper * 1 tbsp adobo-style seasoning Meat * 2 tbsp olive oil * 1 lb breakfast sausage links * 1 lb smoked sausage links * 1 lb chorizo sausage * 1 lb beef tenderloin cut 1" cubes * 1 lb pork tenderloin cut 1" cubes For serving * 8 cups hot cooked white rice Pico de Gallo * 4 large tomatoes roughly chopped * 2 serrano chiles roughly chopped * 1 medium red onion roughly chopped * 1 bunch fresh cilantro stemmed, and roughly chopped * 2 lemons juiced * 2 limes juiced * kosher salt to taste * freshly-ground black pepper to taste Sautéed greens * 2 lb kale or mustard greens stemmed, and roughly chopped * 2 tbsp olive oil * 4 fresh garlic cloves chopped * ¼ cup white wine (or water) * kosher salt to taste * freshly-ground black pepper to taste Farofa * 1 cup chopped bacon * ½ cup chopped Spanish onion * ½ cup manioc flour * 8 tbsp unsalted butter * 2 large eggs beaten * ¼ cup chopped scallions * kosher salt to taste * chopped scallion for garnish * 1 orange cut into wedges Directions Beans # In a large bowl, add the beans and cover with cold water by 2 inches. # Let the beans soak in the refrigerator overnight. # Drain. # Heat the olive oil in a large pot over medium-high heat. # Add the onion and cook, stirring, until translucent, about 8 minutes. Adobo # In small bowl, whisk together cumin, coriander, salt, cayenne, and adobo seasoning. # Add the garlic and bay leaves to the onion and cook, stirring, until fragrant, about 1 minute. # Add the beans, water, ham hocks, and half of the adobo. # Bring to a boil, lower the heat, and simmer, uncovered, stirring occasionally, until the beans are very tender, about 2 hours. # Remove the ham hocks and pull and shred the meat. # Add the meat back to the stew and discard the bones (the stew can be made up to this point up to 3 days ahead). Meat # In a large bowl, toss the sausages with the remaining adobo. # Heat the oil in a large cast-iron skillet over high heat. # Working in batches, brown the sausages and transfer them to a plate. # Roughly chop the sausages and stir them into the stew. # Return the skillet to high heat and, working in batches, brown the beef and pork and add them to the stew. # Return the stew to a simmer and cook, stirring occasionally, for about 30 minutes more. # When ready to serve, arrange a mound of rice in the center of 8 plates and spoon some of the stew over the top of each. # Spoon some of the pico de gallo and greens on opposite sides of the stew. # Sprinkle with the farofa and chopped scallion and garnish with orange wedges. Pico de Gallo # In a large bowl, mix together all the ingredients. # Let sit at room temperature for 30 minutes. Sautéed greens # Heat the oil in a large pot over medium-high heat. # Add the garlic and cook, stirring, until fragrant, about 1 minute. # Add the greens and wine and cook, stirring, until wilted. # Lower the heat to medium and cook, stirring occasionally, until tender, about 10 minutes. # Season with salt and pepper (makes 8 side-dish servings). Farofa # Heat a large skillet over medium-high heat. # Add the bacon and cook, stirring, until its fat has rendered. # Add the onion and cook, stirring, until lightly browned, about 5 minutes. # Add manioc flour and cook, stirring, until golden brown and toasted. # Add the butter and cook, stirring, until absorbed. # Add the eggs and scallion and cook, stirring, until scrambled. # Season with salt, to taste. # Transfer to the farofa to a bowl and let cool slightly. Category:Bacon Recipes Category:Beef fillet Recipes Category:Black bean Recipes Category:Brazilian Meat Dishes Category:Brazilian Soups Category:Chorizo Recipes Category:Ham hock Recipes Category:Kale Recipes Category:Mustard greens Recipes Category:Pork loin Recipes